Time and convenience are in short supply for homemakers wishing to supply a home-cooked meal to family members. Some appliances, such as slow-cooker appliances, attempt to meet this need by providing all-day cooking while a homemaker is absent. Such appliances, however, tend to be of the type where only one temperature and all day cooking is possible, regardless of the food item, and thus potentially subjecting the food item to over- or under-cooking. Another option may be to use a cooking unit with a controller, where a user may set a time or temperature desired. These units, however, tend to be quite a bit larger and more expensive than slow-cooker appliances. If these units are of more reasonable size, they also suffer because the controller inevitably must be placed near the heating element.
What is needed is a cooking appliance in which the user retains control over the time and temperature of cooking, but which is small enough to be convenient. What is needed is a slow-cooker unit in which the controller does not become overheated and damaged by the heating element.
One embodiment of the invention is a programmable slow-cooker appliance, including a heating unit, which includes upstanding sidewalls and a bottom wall. The sidewalls and bottom encompass a heating area. The appliance includes a heating element mounted on the inner surface of the interior wall of the heating unit. In one embodiment, the cooking area may also encompass a cooking unit inside the heating unit, suitable for holding food to be cooked. The appliance includes a programmable controller mounted on its outside, and preferably mounted via a controller housing, which acts to insulate the controller from the heat of the appliance, preferably via a unique system of a heat sink and ventilation. The housing, on the side of the slow-cooker appliance, utilizes ventilation holes on its bottom and top to encourage a chimney effect, in which cool air from the surroundings is drawn into ventilation slots or holes at the bottom of the housing. This air cools the controller, and the air is then expelled from ventilation holes on the top of the housing, convecting heat away from the controller.
Another aspect of the invention is a method of using the programmable controller to ensure that food is cooked according to the desires of a user. The user provides a food item and places the food item into the slow-cooker appliance, as described above. The user sets a cooking time and temperature for the programmable slow-cooker unit, using the controls to set both the time and the temperature. The cooking time according to one embodiment may not be set less than four hours, and the temperature may not be set for less than 150 degrees Fahrenheit (66 degrees Celsius). This prevents a user from accidentally setting the cooker to a xe2x80x9cwarmxe2x80x9d temperature, in which food would only be warmed but not cooked thoroughly before consumption. In one embodiment, if the user sets no time or temperature, but merely turns the cooker on, the cooker defaults to a particular time and temperature, set by the user or the factory, such as a default setting of four hours and 175 degrees Fahrenheit or eight hours and 150 degrees Fahrenheit.